Teacher's Pet
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Ch.2up!Kurama comes late to class from a mission only to meet a beautiful young woman that says she's his new teacher. But she's twenty, she's mischievous, and a kitsune? Can Kurama figure out his teacher before she wreaks havoc on the class and his heart


Hello Simply Hopeless here a.k.a devilnblue. I do not own YYH but I do own this story. I hope you enjoy and look forward to any comments you can give me. Till next time I guess.

Teacher's Pet

Chapter One

"Who is she?"

"I don't know she might be a new student I guess."

"She's hot."

"What's with the pink hair?"

"Oh look she's asleep."

"She shouldn't be sitting in the teacher's chair like that. Mr. Saotome would surely burst a blood vessel."

"But where's her school uniform?"

"Does she need one?"

"Um excuse me who are you?" ventured a girl tapping the strange new girl on her shoulder.

Blue eyes flickered open to gaze sleepily at a group of students gathering around her curiously. Her lithe form stretched in the chair as she covered her yawn with her hands. Her blue eyes beginning to recognize shapes around them without being fuzzy she finally realized what had been staring at her and woke her up.

They all jumped back when the strange girl suddenly jumped up and bowed in apology.

"Sorry, sorry. Kami this isn't the kind of first impression I wanted to make," she began to rub at the back of her head smiling sheepishly.

"Don't worry as long as the teacher didn't catch you in his chair then it will be okay." And a few students smiled reassuringly at her.

"Oh don't you understand? I am your new teacher," she smiled at their confused looks. "Well then please be seated," she shooed them gently off to their seats before taking professional look around the room.

"Hello class my name is Valentine, Sakura and I will be replacing Mr. Saotome as your English teacher.." The pink haired girl wrote her name on the board in quick, precise lines before giving the class a deep bow and smiled up at them. "This will be my first class ever and I hope we will have a great year together," her smile still in place she took a cleansing breath.

"Does anyone have any questions? Any questions at all that you want to ask about me? Be free to because I think you should get to know me as well as I get to know you," Sakura then walked from behind her desk to sit gingerly on top of it crossing her legs.

"Yes you right there," she pointed her manicured finger at a girl in the back

"Your so young," she gasped in surprise before blushing. "I… sorry."

"Oh don't be. And well yes I am. I'm twenty years old and the youngest teacher to date in a long while. I was class valedictorian at my high school and college and went to college early loading on many classes," she said casually before pointing her finger at the next student.

"Well… um are you seeing anyone? Is there a Mr. Valentine in your life?" a boy student ventured coyly.

"Haru you shouldn't ask a teacher such a personal questions!" came the shocked voice of a girl in glasses.

"You young lady what is your name?" Sakura raised an eyebrow curiously at her.

The girl stood up and raised her hand, her other one on the table. "My name is Tatsumi, Kimi from Class A ma'm. I am class president and friend to the chief editor of the school's newspaper," she crowed proudly before

"Yeah and did she mention stuck up as well," Haru mumbled under his breath that earn some titters from people near by.

"She who is without equal. A fitting name for you," she nodded her head in approval making Kimi blush happily. "As to your question Haru, no I'm not currently seeing anyone.

"I see," Haru said as if he was making a mental not of it.

"Don't get any ideas. It's against rules for teachers to fraternize with teachers in that way. Which I think is highly disappointing," she winked at Haru before pointing a finger at a quiet looking girl. "What is your name?"

"A… A… Ayame," gasped out the girl among laughter. She flushed slightly before looking at her desk. "I… I wanted to know why do you… do you have pink hair?" she darted her eyes quickly to the teacher before looking back down at her desk.

"Would you believe me if I said that it was my natural hair color?" she smiled mischievously before sighing as the classed laughed once more. "Okay you don't have to believe me but I do like this color for my hair you know," she pouted then smiled.

"You don't seem like a normal teacher," absorbed one of her male students as he straightened his glasses.

"Define normal? Because I think I don't' fit in that category," she looked a bit sheepish.

"You know someone with glasses and probably a wrinkle or two. Definitely strict, always lecturing us about rules and always wore something more… more…" he trailed off not sure if he should voice the rest.

"Professional, conservative, old fashioned?" she supplied curiously. "Well please don't report me to the principle because I didn't feel like wearing a stuffy suit or long skirt and blouse," she played with the edge of her sundress.

"You sir are late," Sakura face brightened as she pointed her finger at the student that just walked in. "You owe me a box lunch for that you know,"

"Wh… who are you?" Shuichi frowned at the young woman sitting at the teacher's desk.

"Well I can ask you the same, can't I? What is your name?" she asked curiously cocking her head to the side.

"My name is Minamono, Shuichi," Kurama said breathlessly nodding his head curtly.

"And I am Valentine, Sakura. Your new teacher," she smiled brightly.

"Wh… what! But wait a minute you're a… a—" he began when he sensed her aura and saw her pink hair but she quickly cut him off.

She had swiftly walked towards him and placed her finger against his lips. "Shh they don't know that yet," she winked at him before looking at him seriously. "It wouldn't be fitting if I told my students that I was a kitsune now would it… fox boy?"

She pulled back from him and smiled. "I would like you to bring my box lunch tomorrow if you don't mind. It's the least you should do since you were late. Now go sit Mr. Shuichi," she pointed to the only empty chair, which was right in the front of her desk.

"Now class let's begin," she clapped her hands together in excitement.

To be continued…


End file.
